


Puppy-Sitting

by SensationalSunburst



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everyone loves puppies, M/M, Multi, Princess is spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensationalSunburst/pseuds/SensationalSunburst
Summary: When Noctis is away, Princess the Pitbull has a curious assortment of puppy-sitters.





	Puppy-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Howdy! This is the first in a small collection of little one shots that take place within Puppy Love.   
> Because puppies.

Princess the Pitbull was not going to be a small dog, Crowe could tell just by watching how the puppy’s white tipped paws constantly tripped themselves up as she attempted to run alongside the Prince’s advisor’s long, purposeful strides down the Citadel’s hallways. The Prince was off on some sort of camping trip with his shield, leaving a curious assortment of babysitters behind in his absence. The adviser was unsurprising; he was even trying to train the dog if the exasperated, ‘Princess’ he muttered as she pawed at Noctis's room's closed door was any indication.  

"Heel, Princess." Ignis said, and the puppy looked over her shoulders at him, the tags on her Lucian black collar clinking. She took a step towards him, but obviously caught her boy's scent again and whined at the closed door. 

  
"He is not there." Ignis sighed, "Heel." Princess sat at the door and looked up at Ignis as he approached, her big blues eyes devastated. "Noctis will be back soon, don't look at me like that." Ignis's shoulder's dropped and he bent to gather the puppy in his arms, nearly dropping his paperwork as the dog once again came to life as he stroked the top of her head.

 

Crowe was somehow charmed by how he let a small smile slip as the puppy wiggled up his arms to lick at his chin. 

 

The King being a puppysitter was slightly more surprising, but as she stood guard during what was perhaps the most mundane meeting she’d ever stood through, she couldn’t help but watch as the puppy, still technically obeying the stern  _ ‘stay’  _ command the King had given, shifted until she was laying atop his shoe and promptly fell asleep. He glanced down, hearing the small huffs of puppy snores and, without pausing, bent down and gently picked Princess up to settle her into his lap, where he proceeded to pet her, to the visible shock of the councilor seated opposite of him, for the rest of the meeting. 

 

By far however, the least surprising babysitter was Nyx. 

 

Nyx-fucking-Ulric, who, while attempting to keep his relationship on the down-low, was essentially carrying around a fucking billboard in the form of a wiggling, grey blue puppy. Because the puppy made a beeline for him  _ every time _ , obeyed his commands when he said them in  _ Galadian _ , and obviously trusted him enough to leap cleanly off the ledge of the training arena, careening carelessly off a height that could most definitely hurt her, because she knew that Nyx would warp to catch her. 

 

Crowe almost felt bad for him, as he was clearly trying to train, but every time he warped from one end of the arena to the other, Princess, beyond confused, would scramble and trip and run to try to catch up and keep him in her line of sight. Nyx had to keep an eye out however, because if he so much as paused to catch his breath, Princess would make a running leap off the ledge. The fifth time it happened, when he nearly brained himself as he tumbled and cradled a handful of puppy against his chest, Crowe relented, and plucked the dog from his arms. 

 

“I’ll keep an eye on Her Highness.” 

 

“Thank the Gods, she’s got a fucking deathwish.” Nyx gasped. 

 

“When the Prince is away, the Princess shall play.” Crowe said, struggling not to smile as Princess settled in her arms and nipped at the fingers tickling under her chin. “By the way, if you’re trying to be discreet-” She whispered, leaning in to lift Princess up so she could lick the sweat dripping from Nyx’s temple, “-make sure to lint roll your undershirt too, you’re still covered in her hair.” 

 

Nyx blinked, expression even except for a small, lopsided smirk. 

 

“Noted.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
